A Dream!
by DarkWingedAngel8
Summary: Espio delivers a Chaos Emerald to Shadow, when he notices his weird behavior around him.. he starts teasing him and things get a little wild. Rated for sexual content. WARNING! YAOI! Male on male! Shadpio. please, read and review!


Hiya people,

Before you start reading, this is a yaoi fanfic. Male on male! If you don't like that, don't read, but please no flaming. One more thing, this is my second fanfic ever, and my first one was kind of telling a story than making one, so this is considered my first fanfic. Go easy on me!

I was a little inspired by shadrougeforever for this story, her story Dark Hearts was the one that actually made me like this couple in the first place.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to SEGA/Sonicteam.

~Now with the story~

"I say we give the Chaos Emerald to GUN and take a reward for ourselves." Shouted Vector."No! This is Shadow's Chaos Emerald, you know he was looking for it earlier. We should give it to him." Replied Espio as he was getting a little pissed off by the useless argument. "But we found it and we deserve a reward for that." "Vector, you know GUN will be losing it again if we give it to them, Shadow can keep it safe, it's only best if we give it to Shadow."

Charmy came out of nowhere and said "Remind me again, why can't WE keep it?" "Because we're not really the best at using Chaos powers" replied Espio. After a few minutes of arguing Vector finally said "FINE! We'll have it your way! Go give the Emerald to Shadow, Espio" "Me? Why should I do it?" Espio asked a little annoyed. "Because, this was YOUR idea, so either you go give it to Shadow or I'll go give it to GUN and get the reward I deserve for it!" "Alright! Alright! I'm going already!" Espio said as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald and headed outside the office.

10 minutes later, he arrived at Shadow's place, he knocked a few knocks at the door until he heard someone saying "Unless you're Sonic, Come in." He knew right away that was Shadow so he got in his house. He looked around for a bit until he spotted an ebony hedgehog approaching towards him.

"Espio? What brings you here?" Shadow asked, a little shocked to see Espio as they weren't really that close. "I just wanted to drop this here, I know you've been crying about it for a couple of days now." Espio said with a little smirk on his face. Shadow blushed in embarrassment and he just took the Emerald and turned away.

Shadow didn't like being the one laughed at so he thought of something clever to turn this against Espio, "So, you're a delivery boy now?" he said. "Apparently" Espio said calmly as he knew that shadow was trying to get back at him. Shadow was a little annoyed that Espio wasn't insulted by his remark. Espio waited for a couple of seconds then said "Well, I'll just lea-"

"Want to stay for a drink?" Shadow asked before Espio could finish his sentence. He really didn't know why he asked that, it kind of got out of his mouth without even thinking. Espio thought for a minute then said "Sure". He really didn't want to stay but seeing that this was Shadow, it was weird enough for him to ask someone to stay for a drink, so he wanted to see where it goes.

He gave Espio a soda and sat down beside him on the kitchen table, he was a little nervous for some reason, and was blushing a small bright blush that barely anyone could see. But unluckily for him Espio saw that, he also noticed he was acting a little uneasy, he wanted to tease him a bit so he asked "What's with the red face, hedgehog?"

Shadow's blush grew even bigger with that, so he just got up, headed for the sofa and sat on it without saying a word. Shadow didn't really know why he was acting that way, or why he was blushing… but all he knew was that he wasn't himself and that Espio wasn't gonna let this slip by without making fun of it.

Espio smirked a little then got up himself and headed to the sofa, he stood behind Shadow and started massaging his shoulders. Shadow felt all the blood in his body rush up his face as it became cherry red. He just got up and walked a few feet away from the sofa. Espio followed him as he literary jumped over the sofa and stood behind Shadow.

He grabbed his shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek. Shadow turned his head a little so he was parted from Espio's lips. "Why do you resist?" Espio asked teasingly, he then started kissing his cheek again all the way up to his ear as he nibbled on it a bit then whispered "You know you want this". Shadow could feel fire rising inside his body... but, no... he couldn't give in, he tried to fight as hard as he could.

He then felt Espio's hands travel over his body starting from his shoulders and all the way down to his knees, he couldn't help but moan a little at the feeling. Espio smirked a little then said "You love the feeling of my hands upon your body". Espio then pushed Shadow and slammed his back to the wall and pressed his body against his "You love the way my body feels against yours". He then pressed his lips on Shadow's and kissed him for a few seconds before breaking it apart and said "You love the way our tongues fight while we kiss" and he finally said but in a rather seductive voice "And I'm pretty sure you'll love the feeling of you inside of me". He then whispered in his ear "I know I will". And then backed away a little so he could face him again.

This was driving Shadow insane, every single part of him wanted Espio there and then, and that last line was just the trigger Shadow needed to start. He was now breathing heavily, he couldn't take it anymore. Their lips connected together as they shared a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for several minutes only breaking apart to catch some air and then kissing again.

Shadow then pushed Espio to the sofa and started nibbling on his neck as his hand traveled all the way down to his erection and started stroking it slowly. Espio couldn't help but moan. Shadow smirked and started stroking him harder, Espio's moans grew louder.

Shadow then went all the way down and started sucking his manhood. "Ah! Sha-Shadow!" Espio began to grow harder and harder. Shadow was licking and sucking hard, Espio couldn't hold it any longer as he came inside Shadow's mouth. Shadow licked the last of his cum and pulled away and said "You taste good" He then got up to his face and kissed his lips then said "Choose the position you like".

Espio was still breathing heavily from the excitement from before, after a couple of minutes he wrapped his legs around Shadow's waist without saying a word. Shadow looked at Espio seductively and knew he wanted him to fuck him so he decided to tease him a little before giving him what he wanted, a little revenge on what had happened earlier.

He smirked and licked his own finger and started rubbing it over Espio's entrance, not slipping it in, just teasing him. "Aah!" Espio moaned a little. Shadow's smirk grew even bigger as he grabbed his own erection and started rubbing it on Espio's anus.

"Ah! Shadow… please.." Shadow knew exactly what he wanted but he teased anyway, he asked him "Please, what?". Espio felt like he was burning from the inside out, he wanted Shadow to fuck him so bad, he said "Please, Shadow… do it!" Shadow teased a little bit more, he wanted to hear Espio say those words to him, so he asked again "Do what? Huh, Chameleon?". Espio remained silent for a couple of seconds before he finally said it "Shadow! Fuck me!".

Shadow heard what he wanted to hear so without hesitation he pushed himself inside of Espio. "Aah!" Espio felt the pain grow more as Shadow slipped his cock deeper inside of him. When he was fully inside he began thrusting himself in and out.

As he went further the pain became less and it became more pleasurable, "God! Espio, you're… so.. t-t-tight" Shadow was now going in a faster pace, the faster he got the louder Espio moans became. "Espio, I can't hold it any longer". They both moaned as Espio could now felt Shadow's juices inside of him.

Shadow kept a few minutes while they caught their breath before he got himself out of Espio, he then got up to him, kissed him passionately and whispered in his ear "You're right, I DID like this feeling". Espio smiled and said "I love you, Shadow" he waited several seconds for a reply but he didn't get one, he looked over and found Shadow already asleep, he smiled and went asleep too.

Shadow suddenly woke up, sweating and breathing fast, he looked around and he found himself in his bed, he looked beside him and he didn't find anyone there. he sighed in relief 'It was just a dream' he thought to himself. Until something caught his eyes, he looked at the wall and found a little piece of paper hung up there with a shuriken, he immediately knew it was Espio, as he thought 'or was it?'

~THE END~

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, please read and review, and I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism in order to do better next time, NO FLAMING! There's a difference!


End file.
